¡Sigo siendo el Rey!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Todo apunta a un gran malentendido, y una persecución. ¿Logrará el Rey del Norte de Europa cumplir su cometido? Dedicado a YukiKitsune :3
1. Toma uno

_**¡Sigo siendo el Rey!**_

No tengo remedio, ni los derechos de **Hetalia**, canciones, marcas, etc., y si alguien se ofende por el contenido aquí expuesto, sólo puedo disculparme por el mal rato.

Dedicado a los y las fans del DenMex **:3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Sigo siendo el Rey!<em>**

En la vida existen diversos momentos en los cuales la fuerza de voluntad se ve puesta a prueba, y un claro ejemplo de ello se daba en las cumbres mundiales, ya que cada representante de las naciones quería exponer sus puntos de vista, tener la razón, desviar información valiosa, comer o recibir un poco de atención en la mayoría de los casos; ¿dónde queda el ejercicio de la fuerza de voluntad? Simple, cuando Alemania, o cualquier nación con un arma cargada o afilada, exigía la reanudación de las actividades, de modo que concluyeran con, cuando menos, una solución tangible.

-Ya que tenemos en claro las posibles soluciones **_realistas_ **para combatir la deforestación, podemos... -El alemán, quien tomara la batuta de la junta debido al menosprecio mostrado al país anfitrión, detuvo su discurso al escuchar gritos y detonaciones que sólo podían proceder de armas de fuego de alto calibre.- México, ¿qué está sucediendo?

El mencionado, quien se apresuró a cerrar las ventanas y correr las cortinas, soltó una risilla cansada y nerviosa, mientras se recordaba a sí mismo que fue su jefe quien eligió la sede de la cumbre.

-Nada importante, supongo. -Chema dejó caer su rostro contra la mesa, incapaz de ver a Ludwig a los ojos.- Por favor, continúa antes de que se les olvide que estamos trabajando.

-Si, está bien...

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, en la vida existen recompensas al esfuerzo y trabajo duro realizado. Cuando la cumbre concluyó, misteriosamente de una forma pacífica, un determinado grupo de países rodearon a José María, algunos para levantarle el ánimo, otros para exigirle el cumplimiento de su hospitalidad y, el resto, sólo querían aflojarse las corbatas y salir a divertirse.<p>

-Pe-pero, aún debo escribir los reportes y...

-¡Por favor! Es fin de semana y hay que divertirse, kesesesese.

-¡Pero tu ni siquiera trabajaste, Gil!

-No te fijes en pequeñeces, mon ami, y vayamos a disfrutar de esta hermosa noche.

Y de esa manera -por la fuerza- el mexicano salió a divertirse con sus iguales... Bueno, con un grupo de alborotados europeos.

* * *

><p>Pasadas las tres de la mañana, un par de naciones avanzaban entre pasos desincronizados y uno que otro traspié hacia la habitación de un hotel, causando un poco de alboroto por el pasillo al ir desacomodando cuadros, derribando jarrones, y cantando como si estuvieran en la regadera...<p>

-_**Un arriero en el camino me enseñó que mi destino era llegar y llegar...**_

-_**¡Llegar y llegar! ¡Llegar y llegar!**_

-_**Después me dijo una piedra que no hay que rodar primero, pero hay que saber rodar...**_

-_**¡Rodar y rodar! ¡Rodar y rodar!**_

Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación deseada, en parte por que uno de ellos azotó como res en el suelo.

-_**¡Shhhh! ¡Vas a despertarlos a todos!**_

Tras ayudarle a incorporarse, empezaron a reír como tontos, hasta que uno de ellos se acercó, tomándole las mejillas con ambas manos, y plantándole un beso en los labios, dejando mudo en el acto al receptor de dicho gesto.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Qué...?

* * *

><p>-¡<em>México me ama<em>!

Los rubios se le quedaron viendo al auto proclamado Rey del Norte de Europa, ya que a pesar de estar acostumbrados a sus extravagancias y rarezas, no se esperaban semejante declaración durante el desayuno.

-¿S'gues ebr'o?

-Ebrio si, pero de amor.

-Y te acompaña la cruda, por lo visto. -Agregó el islandés mientras se apartaba un poco.- ¿Consideraste al menos darte un baño?

A lo largo de todo el desayuno, el danés no paró de alardear sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, mejor dicho, unas horas antes, ante la escéptica mirada del resto.

-Ya que Noru será mi padrino e Is cargará los anillos, no será un problema que ustedes dos se encarguen de los viáticos y gastos de la luna de miel, ¿verdad? -Le dijo a Suecia y Finlandia, quienes abrieron la boca al instante, pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra.- ¡Sabía que podía contar con ustedes!

-Est's l'co.

-Creo que estás proyectando cosas que van más allá de la razón, Mathías. -Dijo Tino tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.- Para empezar, bebieron de más, te caíste y parece que aún no estas espabilado. ¿Y si soñaste ese beso?

-No pude haberlo soñado, ¡fue tan real!

El resto del grupo compartió una mirada, acordando en silencio desengañar al danés.

-México te dio un beso y ya. Eso no prueba absolutamente **nada**. -Inició Noruega.

-Tampoco te llamó en la mañana, ni se quedó contigo en toda la noche... O madrugada.- Siguió el islandés.

-Est's c'nfundiendo los h'chos.

-Y la verdad... -Continuó Finlandia, pero Dinamarca le interrumpió.

-Ustedes quieren que **YO** no sea feliz, ¿cierto?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso no eres el país más feliz del mundo? -Explotó Emil, cansado de tantas tonterías.- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

-¡Lo soy! ¡Y quiero serlo aún más! ¡Así que iré ahora mismo a _despertar_ a México, declararle todo mi amor y así ser felices por siempre!

Estaba a punto de correr, pero Lukas le detuvo el paso.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser un idiota por un solo instante en tu vida? ¿Eso es _mucho_ pedir?

-¿Y qué harás si México te rechaza, Mathías? -Finlandia interrumpió al noruego para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, de nuevo.

-Lo que todo nórdico haría de estar en mi lugar: ¡Seguir insistiendo!

Y se fue corriendo sin sentido alguno, hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Alguien más está de acuerdo en que deberíamos encerrarlo? -Preguntó Islandia, y tanto Noruega como Suecia alzaron la mano.

-¡Su-san!

**Continuará** _-Si los nórdicos no encierran a Mathías primero-._


	2. Toma dos

_**¡Sigo siendo el Rey!**_

**Hetalia**, canciones, marcas, etc., NO me pertenecen, se escribe esto con fines de entretenimiento y si alguien se ofende por el contenido aquí expuesto, sólo puedo disculparme por el mal rato.

¡Y por primera vez, tras mucho tiempo, contestaré sus review's! -Se emociona sola xD-. También le entrego un agradecimiento especial a ese _animalito raro de la creación_, quien me impulsó a continuar esto como se debe, o sea, mi hermana.

**YukiKitsune**: ¡No te preocupes, Mathías no estaba alucinando! Y sobre los demás, es cierto, se les va la mano, pero comprende al resto de los nórdicos: No quieren que suceda lo que pasó en uno de los fics de la Saga Nórdica -Escrita por RutLance, y no es comercial-; bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste, y muchas gracias por el review.

**alegra77**: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Y no te preocupes, que estamos de vuelta ;3

**Naruko Ninja Z**: ¡Y aquí estamos de nuevo! Gracias por tu review, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**TheVampireQueenNight**: Te agradezco el review y la sugerencia, pero ambas sabemos que EUA no tiene vela en este entierro.

**Teffy Uzumaki**: Ya sabrás lo que pasa no sólo con ellos, sino contra aquellos que se atraviesen en el camino del danés, gracias por el review.

**RozenSword**: A muchos nos agradan los personajes con grandes personalidades, y lo mejor, es que tienen una perseverancia increíble. Gracias por el review, y espero que este capítulo te guste.

Gracias también a:_** Cnormal1, Ori the hedgehog, Uta no monogatari, YURIKO CHUN-LI, alegra77**_ y _**kiba-dark**_.

Dedicado a los y las fans del **DenMex :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Sigo siendo el Rey!<em>**

**_Toma dos._**

Sólo había una palabra que expresaba el completo sentir de la nación autoproclamada como el Rey del Norte de Europa: Desesperación.

¿Y cómo no habría de estarlo, si en toda la semana no pudo ni acercarse a México?

-Res'gnate. -Le recomendó el sueco, quien tenía más de una advertencia que decirle a Mathías, más la impaciencia de éste no le permitió proseguir.

-¡No, de ninguna manera! -Acercándose a Finlandia, lo tomó de los hombros para sacudirlo con frenesí.- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¡México y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos!

-¡Pe-pero Mathías!

-B'sta. -El sueco separó al danés y lo obligó a tomar asiento.

El noruego, por su parte, no fue tan benevolente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? ¡México te ha evitado en cada oportunidad posible!

-¡Pruébalo!

_**FlashBack**_

**_~Macho, macho man! I've got to be a macho man!~_**

Y cuando Mathías se puso frente a Chema para bailar, éste empezó a saltar, aún cantando, hacia la salida.

-_**¡EY! ¡EY! ¡AHÍ SE VEN!**_ -Y el mexicano emprendió el escape, sin dejar de cantar.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-¡Eso no prueba nada!

* * *

><p>-Qué miedo...<p>

Aterrado era un estado que no alcanzaba a describir lo que sentía Chema desde la noche de aquella junta.

-¡Qué miedo! -Gritó con fuerza, sucumbiendo al caos y rodando por el suelo de la oficina.- ¿Ahora cómo voy a ver a la cara a Matatías?

-José María, necesito que me ayudes con...

-Ahora no, Javier, estoy atravesando por un dilema de proporciones bíblicas, ¿por qué no te tomas la tarde y resuelves tus propios problemas? Dile a Julio que te de una mano.

-¿A ese payaso? Ya pues... Me pondré mi uniforme.

Toda la semana, incluso a pesar de las juntas, el mexicano se las arregló para esquivar al autoproclamado Rey del Norte de Europa, usando desde los pretextos más convincentes, hasta las coartadas más inverosímiles, sin contar los extravagantes escapes, como el de la noche anterior, en el bar.

-Chema, ¿cuál camiseta uso? ¿La clásica o la más nueva?

* * *

><p>Debido a que sus leales aliados le dieron la espalda en el momento que más los necesitaba, Dinamarca tomó una decisión que podría beneficiarle, si la manejaba de manera correcta.<p>

O afectarle, si ésta se interponía en los planes de aquel a quien buscaba.

-¡Francia! -El danés derribó la puerta de una patada, colocándose sobre esta, a pesar de haber aplastado algo, o a alguien.- ¡Necesito que me otorgues un poco de tu sabiduría inagotable sobre la conquista romántica para enamorar al amor de mi vida!

-Are you insane!? -Arthur, quien fuera el afectado justo cuando planeaba retirarse, trataba en vano de salir de su predicamento, pero el recién llegado no se movía, y el francés poco hacía para confortarlo.- Stupid frog! Do something!

-¡Bienvenido al palacio del amour, mon ami! Tu hermano mayor te auxiliará para que el objeto de tu deseo se postre a tus pies y descanse en tu varonil regazo, así que pasa, deja ir a mon ami Arthur, y dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

-No hay tiempo para ponerse cómodos, así que responde, ¿crees que yo, El Rey del Norte de Europa, tengo una oportunidad?

Francia observó con agudeza al danés, ya que no recordaba verlo tan decidido desde el último cumpleaños del noruego, donde intentó a toda costa que el sueco interpretara en karaoke la canción de cumpleaños en varios idiomas, sin éxito. Pensó en lo mucho que debió costarle a Mathías pedirle ayuda, y sonrió con sutileza, ya que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podían comunicarse sin interrupciones ni conversaciones de bulto.

-Por supuesto, mon ami. Verás...

Más el danés, al escuchar la afirmación, dio un salto de júbilo, para disgusto del inglés, y recuperó su sonrisa cargada de entusiasmo.

-¡Si! ¡Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar! ¡Merci! -Y se fue corriendo.

-¡Espera, aún no te doy el consejo! -El francés hizo el ademán de seguirlo, deteniéndose sobre Inglaterra y cayendo sobre la puerta derribada en una pose dramática.- ¡Detesto que todos hagan lo mismo!

-Help!

* * *

><p>-Chema, trata de calmarte. -Lourdes, personificación de Guanajuato, trataba de tranquilizar a México, y usó su última carta para casos extremos: llevarlo a dar un paseo a caballo.- Estabas hasta el copete de cerveza, y lo besaste. Punto. Ya pasó.<p>

-Pero, pero... No lo entiendes... Yo...

-Santa Cachucha, ¿acaso te gusta Don Galletas de Mantequilla...?

-¡No le digas así!

-Pos tú le dices Matatías, y nadie te dice nada.

El moreno suspiró agobiado, ya que desde el beso, ni su mente, vida o sentido tenían dirección alguna. Fuera de día o noche, pensaba en el rubio atolondrado, y el hecho de que ese beso no signifique nada lo tenía destrozado.

-¡México! -Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Qué pasó, Lourdes?

-Yo no te hablé Chema, allá viene tu galletita europea.

Y en efecto, el danés se acercaba con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

-¡Santo Dios! -Y presa del pánico, Chema emprendió la huída.- ¡Arre, Hortensia!

-¡Espera, México! -El rubio se detuvo al lado de Lourdes, quien se bajó del caballo para auxiliarlo.- Espera...

-Mejor hubieras usado un taxi. Corriendo no lo vas a alcanzar.

-Tienes razón, necesito ir más rápido.

Lourdes tomó la brida de su caballo, pero el danés agarró una bicicleta y arrancó tras Chema, ante el desconcierto del propietario.

-¡Hey! ¡Ratero sinvergüenza! ¡***Myu*** rata!

* * *

><p>-¡Espera...!<p>

La carrera para alcanzar a México rindió frutos, en parte por que Chema no quería que Hortensia corriera de más, y por que el danés chocó contra un auto, por lo que tuvo que detenerse para auxiliar a los heridos.

-¡Mi auto! -Se quejaba el afectado.

-¡Matatías! ¿Cómo se te ocurre atravesarte a media calle?

-Valió la pena... -Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.- José María, ese beso...

Chema enrojeció por completo, y presa de los nervios, tapó la boca de Mathías con ambas manos.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Debí pedirle permiso a Lucrecio, y esas cosas! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Y si eso no era suficiente, el dueño de la bicicleta los alcanzó también.

-Rateros... Gandallas... -Al pobre hombre le faltaba el aliento.

Lourdes llegó casi al instante, y procuró alejar a los hombres de las personificaciones de las naciones, para que no los molestaran.

-¡Mi bicicleta! ¡Ya me la dejaron cuadrada!

-¿Y quién va a pagar el daño a mi auto?

Pero ellos no importan ahora. Los dos países se sentaron en la acera -para no tener problemas con el tráfico-, y el moreno, de manera irremediable por todo el estrés de la semana, rompió en llanto.

-Lo siento mucho, Matatías...

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso te lastimaste? -Tomó de las manos a Chema.- ¿¡Quién se atrevió a lastimarte!?

En ese momento, los nórdicos restantes, al ver llorar a José María y escuchar que el tono de voz del danés se elevaba por encima del ruido del tráfico, se lanzaron sobre éste para detenerlo.

-¡Contrólate, estúpido!

-¡Lo siento mucho, Lucrecio!

-No te disculpes a causa de éste idiota. -Noruega dejó al grupo para entregarle un pañuelo a México.- Cuando salgamos de tu territorio nos encargaremos de enderezarle el cerebro a este imbécil.

-¡No! -Todos voltearon a ver al mexicano, quien se alteró aún más.- ¡Fue mi culpa, no debí dejarme llevar! ¡Lo último que quiero es que Lucrecio y Matatías se separen!

-Su-san, ¿de qué está hablando México?

-Est'n mal'nterpretando las c'sas.

Y el sueco empezó a explicarlo todo...

* * *

><p>Hizo falta la fuerza de los cinco nórdicos y Lourdes para evitar que Chema escapara de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, por la pena de malinterpretar todo. Todo.<p>

-¡Ay, Dios mío, qué penita con ustedes! -Ni siquiera podía levantar la cara del suelo.- ¡Y todo por bruto!

-Jamás vuelvas a decir que entre este idiota y yo existe algo, por favor.- Pidió Lukas, mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina contra el danés.

-No importa, lo más importante es que, de aquí en delante, pasas a ser parte de la nación más feliz del mundo. Vamos a ser muy, muy felices.

-Bueeeno... Pero nada de... De... De_ "eso"_ hasta el matrimonio. -Dijo totalmente apenado Chema.

-¡Muy bien! Momento, ¿cómo que _"nada"_? ¡En una relación sana y feliz, debe haber _"un poco"_! -Apenas dijo eso, Chema echó a correr de nuevo.- ¡No me hagas esto, México!

Y mientras el danés perseguía a José María, el resto de los nórdicos suspiró con resignación.

-Vean el lado bueno... Mathías es feliz.

-Si tú lo d'ces.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a <strong>YukiKitsune<strong>, ¡muchas felicidades! :D


End file.
